Atira
This character belongs to JoJa Dachio so please don't edit without permission. Description Atira wasn't always the way they are now. They used to be a high and mighty god trying to tower above all others. However due to another incident with the god of change he now has the body of a lanky 17-year-old. He has intentionally dishevelled black hair and wrinkled clothes with ripped jeans, usually all brightly coloured. Or so we thought. The real Atira is tall, handsome, and genuinely cares about people and having fair fights. He has short, choppy brown hair with white eyes that have blood pouring down the left one and a stubble beard. He wears sleeveless leather because he thinks it looks badass and denim jeans. The Fake Atira Atira had it all: all the destruction he could ever want, devilish looks, and even a lot of friends and allies (although most of them were probably only on his side because of his numerous threats and attempts at drastic injury) but no matter what he had he always wanted just that little bit MORE. He wanted everything to be his and his alone to control. That's why he sought after the god of manipulation and change, Kalif. After many numerous times asking Kalif to join with him and ally up, as well as even more threats the god of change remained ironically unchanged. It was then Atira decided to take a more forward approach. Atira and few others know that if the rest of his body has to be replaced then Kalif would have a forced change of heart and serve whoever destroyed him. Atira sent wave after wave of soldiers and armed servants after Kalif in order to bring him back so that Atira can kill him with his own hands. In retaliation to Atira's aggressive attempts on his life, Kalif forced Atira into a new, less threatening form consisting of a young adult with greasy hair and occasional obvious voice cracks. As Atira would do, he claimed to start a personal war with Kalif until he got his body back. The Real Atira The real Atira was introduced after an incident with Kalif and the fake Atira in which Kalif was found with his arms cut off. Fighting Style Atira will take on any fight he has a chance to win or lose, or will fight regardless of his chance of winning under very specific circumstances. Note that all of these are either irrelevant to Fake!Atira, or are at least incredibly weakened. - Abilities Consciousness - All the Dralkionic gods and many powerful beings have Consciousness, which is a shield that protects them while they fight until it breaks. At this point they will be hurt like a normal person. This doesn't work during day to day life or while sleeping/unconscious because it requires adrenaline to activate properly. Weapon Manipulation - Atira can make any weapon in his hands into something completely different, however only if it's intended to be used as a weapon. Not even to be used to another advantage. - Strengths Enhanced Condition - Atira is faster, stronger and more capable than most people due to intense self-training. Weapon Proficiency - Atira can use any weapon handed to him, familiar or not. Even if the weapon is completely unique in its usage, Atira will quickly adapt to using it. - Weaknesses Equal Fight - Atira hates unbalanced fights, and will therefore either make himself stronger or weaken himself to match his opponent so that it is a test of skill, not of strength. He can only make himself stronger when confronted with the opponent though. - Consciousness Atira's Consciousness is strong and capable, being able to take lots of hits and take a long time to break. However it doesn't fix itself quickly and can stay broken until he rests himself if it's broken fast enough.